Twisted Fate
by RoisinLloyd
Summary: Being alive for so long, Lucrezia Capello has experienced many things, some good, most bad. She isn't quite certain where Eric Northman fits into all of those experiences, she only knows that their love was epic and all consuming . She has never loved a man the same way she has loved Eric, so when she happens to come across him after so many years of being apart,what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was once known as Lucrezia Alma Capello, the only daughter to Leopold Capello, a grand lord from Rome, who's only purpose in life was to seemingly gain more political power by being a complete bastard, and using his children in order to gain political advantage.

It was such a long time ago, I can hardly remember all the details. I was born in a time when Italy wasn't a single country, it was a number of separate kingdom's and states ruled by many different dynasties. I think knowing all that I know now, my father's aspiration for power was fuelled by the knowledge that one day, if he played his cards right, he could be a ruler of some sorts, how unlucky for him that it never happened, and death got in his way.

I was born in 1480, into a country that was deeply religious but also in a time when many developments took place, many improvements had been made in the fields of mathematics, medicine, architecture, engineering, and the visual arts. My country was beginning to thrive and prosper, slowly transforming into something that would someday be magnificent. Italy was my home, my family line went back hundreds of generations, and that had filled with such pride. It had made me feel as though I was part of something bigger. Better even. If only I hadn't been so deeply naive in my ways of thinking, it may have saved me from the events that were still to come.

I had been staying in one of my families apartments in Rome, my husband, Andres, had been away in Spain for many months, for reasons I hadn't been informed of, after all I was a women living in country dominated by men, and religion.

I remember feeling immensely grateful that he had gone away, I had married a man nearly three times my age, I myself only being 19, quickly approaching the eve of my birthday where I would be turning 20. He was an unkind man, several of his wives before me had each died from from unspeakable 'accidents' people were unsure of. He was patronising and rude, and would often used his fists to try and get me to obey him, and become as docile and broken as he made his other wives before me. We had only been 1 month married, before he was requested to return to Spain, and one month was enough for me to realise, my life wasn't going to be quite how i had imagined it as a small girl.

It had been a blazing hot day, the day I learnt of my mothers health, and how it was rapidly declining. My maid, Sofia, had handed me letter with nervous fluttery hands, I knew she had read it, but I hadn't minded, Sofia had been in my life since I was a child.

It had immediately put me on edge, and for one brief moment I had wondered if it was Andres, and he had gotten into some terrible accident, and felt a sliver of joy trail down my spine for the first time in weeks at the thought. But, as I soon later learned, it was a letter from my mother requesting my presence in Paris immediately, explaining how she had developed a small tumour on her stomach, and it didn't seem hopeful that she would see the year through.

I had quickly spurred into action, requesting the maids to pack my trunks and I quickly secured my journey to France with no more than having a word with Sofia. I was soon on my way to France, questioning to myself why I even bothered to go at all, my mother had been absent for most of mine and my brothers lives, I had hardly known the woman, the memories I had of her weren't all that pleasant either, so my main thought as I was traveling to a different country, away from all things familiar, and heading straight into the unknown, I had kept on thinking why? Why am I doing this?

I still to this day, don't quite know the answer to that. Perhaps it was the thought of Andres return to Rome that caused me to flee that apartment so quickly, or maybe somewhere deep inside I had hoped that my mother had cared enough about me that she would want to see me before she took her last breathe.

Perhaps, one could call it destiny, or a twisted sense of fate. After all, Paris was the place where my human life ended, and my new life as a vampire began.

* A.N: Hey guys, so this the first fan fiction I've wriiten, I hope you guys like it. Feel free to give your opinions, and thoughts on it so far. Also free to ask any questions you may have. The first few chapters will be giving my OC a background, so the story makes more sense later on. Thanks, Roisin :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I arrived in France, after a long horrid month of traveling. It was very late by the time we had arrived and i was quickly escorted to the manor house in which my mother was residing. It was a large house, with massive pillars wrapped in ivory standing proud at the front entrance of the house. The house's inside, was lavishly decorated with shiny marble floors, plush carpets, with a wide oak staircase dominating the front centre of the house. Coming down the staircase was an elder woman carrying a bowl of what looked to be water and towels.

"Miss Lucrezia, you are here! My, your mother will be pleased, she has been asking for you non-stop since she learnt you received her letter!" The woman had a heavy french accent, and looked extremely tired and run down.

"How is she?" Not caring much to ask for the woman's name, but feeling a pressing, almost frantic need to go seek my mother. I knew it was to reassure myself that i had left Rome for purely selfless reasons, and not because i was running away from the problems I was facing.

The woman looks down, "Not well, miss! She has been getting worse these last few days!" The poor woman looks close to tears, I had heard rumours of how fair a mistress my mother was to her household staff, and by the deeply forlorn look on the woman face I could tell there was some truth to the rumour. I wasn't proud of the small bout of jealousy i felt at the idea of this maid having a closer relationship to my mother than my brothers and I.

"Take me to her?" I request rather rudely. I can't begin to describe how lost I was feeling, i was here to see a dying woman who had abandoned my family more than 10 years ago. I had come to France because I had felt it was my duty as a daughter, but now, the idea of facing that abandonment filled me with a sense of dread I hadn't felt the likes of since my wedding night.

The woman's face hardened, and I quickly felt the need to apologise for my rude tone.

"I must—"

The woman's back had already turned, "Follow me if you will, miss!"

I was lead up the wide staircase, and was taken through a dark hallway with dimmed lanterns that dotted above the portraits lining the walls. At the end of the corridor a heavy oak set of double doors stood, and I sharp pang of nervousness filled my stomach.

"Where is everyone?" I blurted out randomly, trying to distract myself from the rapidly approaching doors.

"They all left a month ago, back when her condition was thought to be contagious, miss."

"You stayed though?" I couldn't keep the surprise out of my voice at the amount of loyalty this woman showed to my mother.

"Of course I did! I owe your mother my life, miss. She gave me a job when she needn't have, and because of the kindness she saved both mine and my daughters life."

I once again have to fight to keep the surprise off my face at the woman's words. How could this possibly be the same woman that left us at such a tender age, knowingly leaving us with the man that is our father?

I don't have time to reply, we are facing the doors, and the woman is already reaching for the handle to push open the door.

"Lady Capello? Your daughter, Lucrezia, has arrived."

We step into the in the room, and into what looks to be a small living room area.

"Come in, Isabel!" A weak husky voice carried out through an adjoining room.

"Follow me!" Isabel whispered quietly.

We walk into the room and sitting up in the centre of the four poster bed is my mother. My first thought is that this isn't my mother. The mother I remembered had the most bright blue eyes i had ever seen, and had such vibrant red hair that fell in soft silky waves down her back. She used to be called the most beautiful woman in Italy, and before her marriage to my father, she was rumoured to have hundreds of suitors lining up to court her. This woman had none of the above. Her eyes were glassy and dull, and her once beautiful hair, had faded and hung limp and greasy on her head. Looking at her face, I looked for any sign of the woman who nursed me as a babe, and found none.

"Lucrezia, my darling! You came." Her weak whisper caused a rush of warmth to spread through my stomach, I wanted to weep tears of remorse over all the years i had spent motherless, and the feeling i had carried of being unworthy and unloved.

"Mother, how are you feeling?" I ask with strength that I no longer felt I possessed.

"Better, much better, I'm glad you came! I didn't think you would!"

"I wasn't entirely sure I would as well, but here I am."

The air in the room suddenly seemed to hot, and a thick blanket of awkwardness settled in the room. I had no idea what to say to this woman, she was practically a stranger to me. So many questions i wanted to scream and demand from her, but looking at her now, a skeleton of the woman she used to be, i couldn't muster the courage and kept silent.

" Come here, dear Lucrezia!" She weakly patted the space on the bed next to her. I sat down and looked at her.

"Why did you want me here, mama? It's been years since we last saw each other, surely you must have wanted to see Giovanni and Lorenzo as well, why haven't they been informed of your condition?"

I look down into my lap, feeling so overwhelmed and exhausted with it all, I felt like i wanted to sleep for 100 years.

Her hand gripped mine with more strength than I realised someone so frail could posses.

"I have regretted my decision of leaving you and your brothers with your father in Italy for years, but i was young and foolish, and haven't got a good enough excuse to justify my actions, I just hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Everything I had kept bottled up since I learnt of her declining health, threatened to burst free from the fragile wall I'd built within myself to protect from the tears, that would surely last forever. The lump formed in my throat, and i stood quickly.

"I'm sorry, mother! I've spent a long time traveling, and i'm exhausted. Is it okay if i retire for the evening?"

"Of course, silly me! Of course you are tired…ISABEL!" Isabel quickly ran into the room with a worried look on her face, that changed when she noticed mother was okay.

"Could you please show Lucrezia to her room? Make sure she is comfortable, and has everything she needs."

"Right away, mistress!"

With that I was quickly shown to my room, and left in the darkness to cry the tears i'd been holding at bay since the moment my feet landed on French soil.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day I turned into a vampire started off great, in fact, whilst it was happening I thought it was the best day of my mortal life.

The night I arrived in France, I had gotten hardly any sleep, having so many unanswered questions swarming around in my brain left for a restless slumber. But after a long night of thinking, I'd come to the most simple solution, I needed to spend these final days with my mother with an open mind and heart, after all, even though she abandoned her children, no human being deserves to die all alone and miserable.

So that morning when I'd been awoken by Isabel's soft knocking on the bedroom door, I'd wiped away all the anger and sadness away from my heart, and tried to let forgiveness trickle in.

The day was spent drinking tea and having idle conversation. It had been something so un extraordinary and mundane, something i had imagined many mother and child had spent their days doing. It had left me me craving more, for the first time in so long I thought I knew what it was like to feel a mother's love, unconditional and sweet.

That's when thing's then started to go terribly wrong.

Isabel had already left for the evening, wanting to spend it with her daughter for the first time in months. Mother's headache had steadily been getting worse, and I had been utterly helpless, unable to do anything for her. So when she had asked me if I would go looking for her healer in the city at 9:50 pm in the evening, I had immediately jumped at the chance, finally feeling as though I could do something to help her.

Oh, how foolish I had been.

The carriage had dropped me off outside a dusty old shack, as soon as I had stepped outside the carriage I knew something was wrong, but still, I foolishly walked towards the shack. Behind me the carriage took off with a speed I wasn't sure one could possess. I was left stranded, and I knew with a certainty that I had made a mistake.

The door was suddenly yanked open, startling me from the abyss of fear I was slowly but surely sinking in. There standing before me was a man so startlingly beautiful, it hurt my eyes just to look upon him. Everything about him was perfect, he had such beautiful brown eyes and a thick set of dark hair. But looking at him closely was enough for a sharp pang of fear to flow through me, his skin was clear of any blemishes, and was as white as winter snow. Looking into eyes, was like looking into time itself, and his eyes only held emptiness.

"Mhmmm, my, my, your mother certainly wasn't lying when she told me how beautiful you are, dear little Lucrezia!" His voice was spoken in a foreign accent I couldn't place.

I felt confusion fill me, this was my mother's healer? He certainly didn't look like any of healers I'd come across back home in Italy. Healers were usually elder woman, with many years of experience. This man barely looked old enough to be 30.

"You are my mother's healer?" I had skeptically asked him.

A chilling laugh escaped his lips, it made me want to run and hide and never look back. His body shook with laughter whilst his eyes remind devoid of any humour.

"How beautifully naive you are, little one. Do I seriously look like any healer you know?"

"But if you are not a healer, why would the carriage drop me off here?"

He doesn't seem to here my words, "Although it is slightly poetic, the sacrificial lamb, looks upon me and see's a healer."

Confusion and fear.

That's all I can remember feeling at his words.

"Where is the healer then? It's rather urgent, my mother is very sick, and she's in a lot of pain."

"Oh, I know all about your mother's condition, glupaya devchonka!"

"Excuse me?"

"Such a foolish girl, foolish naive little Lucrezia." His words wrap around my chest like a vice.

"Please, stop being so cryptic, what are you trying to tell me?" I blurt out desperately, trying to seek the answers in his cold eyes.

"Come in, little one, and let me tell you a story…"

I follow him into the shack in a daze.

"Sit, sit!" He gestures to the stool in front of the fire, all the while keeping eye contact with me.

" 19 years ago, I had been traveling through Rome—"

19 years ago? I want to question, but my mouth can't seem to form the words.

"When I was approached by one of the most beautiful humans I've ever seen." He carries on.

"She had recently had a little girl, with hair the warmest shade of cooper, and piercing green eyes, and was told by her healer that due to complications that arose in the pregnancy, she will not survive the end of the coming year. The woman feared the thought of death, so she searched and hunted for a way to escape it. After many months of research the woman discovered a book about a creature who had immortal life, and whose blood held magical healing properties. Time was not on the woman's side, and she grew more frantic with each passing day to find one of these creatures and get one of them to heal her of the disease that was killing her."

His words made me want to laugh, creatures with magical blood, and immortal life? Preposterous, a tale told to scare little children. But no sound would escape my lips.

"That's where she came across me. She recognised me for what I was, although I still feel slightly baffled as to how, and begged me to save her. To give her some of my blood so that she could live longer, and have more time with her children, that's the reason she gave. So for some reason, I complied, she was a magnificent creature you see, so beautiful, the idea of someone with such beauty wasting away into nothing filled me with a sense of dread in my immortal heart that I hadn't felt in thousands of years—"

For the first time since meeting this strange man, I saw a flicker of light behind his eyes, which so quickly faded, I questioned if it was ever truly there.

"But she got greedy, each time the blood wore off and she became unwell again, she'd come rushing back to me begging for more time, I allowed it to go on for so long because she made me feel things I hadn't felt in many years. It went back and forth like that for around 8 years, until I got bored of it all, and prepared to move back home, to Russia. She begged and screamed, and it was then I learnt of how shallow and vapid the woman was, she didn't care about living to see her children grow up, she only wanted to live for her own selfish desires. Nothing she said or offered me could sway me until—"

I felt my heart stop and ice spread through my veins.

"She offered her child to save her own life."

My pulse thumped wildly behind my ears, and my hair plastered against my neck.

"She told me, when the girl comes of age, you can have her. Use her anyway you want, do whatever you want with her, as long as you promise you keep me alive until I reach 75, then you can have her."

His shoulders once again shook with laughter, "The stupid woman feared death more than anything, she was willing to sacrifice her little girl, all so she could live to the age of 75? I AM 2000 YEARS OLD, AND SHE WANTS TO LIVE TO 75? Such a idiotic woman."

"I agreed to the deal of course, on the terms that she left Rome, and her 3 children behind. She was to allow the girl to live a normal life until the eve of her 20th Birthday, and then she was to deliver her to me."

Dread and horror.

Dread and horror consumed me to my very core.

"Don't you see little Lucrezia, it was all just a ruse to get you here. In France. Paris. To me."

By now his whole body was shaking with his laughter.

My body sat frozen to that spot in front of the fire, and finally I could speak, but I had no words to say.

"You are the sacrificial lamb, about to be lain out to slaughter, Lucrezia."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _"Don't you see little Lucrezia, it was all just a ruse to get you here. In France. Paris. To me."_

 _By now his whole body was shaking with his laughter._

 _My body sat frozen to that spot in front of the fire, and finally I could speak, but I had no words to say._

 _"You are the sacrificial lamb, about to be lain out to slaughter, Lucrezia."_

At his words my mind went blank, it made sense in a twisted cruel way. How naive and idiotic I have been. I should never have left Rome, better to be with the devil you know, than the one you don't, right?

The betrayal cut deep, and left an ugly scar on my soul that I'm afraid I'll never heal from. How can a mother, even one a wretched as she is, wish this on her child?

This creature is going to kill me.

Nobody knows I'm here, with the exception of Sofia and my maids.

Years and years on planning, and I played right into her hands.

What will happen to my mother once I'm dead? I almost want to make a deal with the man, that would somehow conclude in her death, preferably a very painful bloody death.

I realised with a gasp how much this deception has already began to change me. But I can't find it within myself to care all that much, I doubt I have much time left in this world to explore the darkness that is seemingly pressing in on me.

"But—" His voice spoke, interrupting my silent musings.

"I'm not going to kill you, dear girl."

What? Is he going to torture me until he gets bored? Ice coldness drenches my veins, so cold I'm shivering upon my stool next the fire.

"I feel the best course of action here would be for me to turn you into a vampire. Yes, I'm brilliant, it's a pretty genius idea wouldn't you agree?. All your mother ever wanted was to live, she was willing to sacrifice you, and no doubt she would have given me your brothers as well if you had been deemed not worthy enough. What better way to get revenge on the woman, than to become immortal? And stay beautiful and young forever—" His words cause my heart to race, and my mind struggles to comprehend them over his manic laughter.

I make a move to run to the door, but I'm barley out of my seat before he latches onto my throat and drinks deeply.

My transition into a vampire is not one I recall lightly, due to the fact it was probably the darkest time in my immortal life.

I awoke the following evening, buried deep underground, laying on top of casket that held a dead mortal. Due to my newly sensitive sense of smell I could tell that it had likely been there for weeks, and the smell of it is something I'll never forget. The smell of ripe sickening decay.

I had managed to claw my way out of the dirt only to realise I was all alone. I had been abandoned for the second time in my mere 20 years, and the devastation I had felt, mixed with my hunger for blood and revenge left me rather, how should I word this? Unstable? Mad? Insane.

That evening I probably killed around 150 humans.

I'd been in a wild rage and feeling a hunger that no stew from the local tavern could fix.

I've blocked out most of what happened that night, sure bits and pieces come back now and again, scaring the shit out of me with it's randomness. I could quite literally be cleaning some blood splatter of my windows or drinking from one of my humans, and BOOM, I see a side of me I fight so hard everyday to keep buried, and I struggle not to kill something.

It's a rather endless cycle.

Silly me of course didn't realise that vampires turn to crispy bacon when the sun rises, so my first 'meeting of the sun' wasn't all that pleasant. In fact, it was extremely painful.

I went to see my mother soon after my transition.

Things didn't quite go as planned there either, although I can't say I'm sorry I killed the bitch.

 **My third evening as a vampire, 1500, Paris.**

 _I awoke from the same grave I'd been reborn from two nights prior. I felt guilty. I felt guilt down to the very essence of my being. The pain from my actions made me want to weep, but I'd learned of how different my tears now were, and how much mess they would make._

 _The dress I was wearing was the same one I'd worn to that shack, only it wasn't. It was covered in all my victims blood, and soiled with the dirt I'd been resting under. There was countless tears, and rips in the dress and half of it was looked to be missing. I needed to get some new clothing quickly if I wanted to blend in enough to find Isabel._

 _I'd learnt by accident how I can now make people do what I want if I ask them whilst looking deep into their eyes. I realised that was what the man had used on me to get me to stay and listen to him tell the story of him and my mother._

 _I asked the first woman I passed if I could borrow her dress, only feeling slightly guilty that I was leaving her in just her undergarments and set of to find Isabel, my mothers maid._

 _Isabel it turns out, wasn't a hard person to track down. She had a system, a cycle of sorts, that never wavered . I found her visiting her daughter's apothecary during the late evening. With my new found skills, I demanded she took me to my mother and invite me in the house._

 _Once there, a sense a deja vu hit, and I felt like the lost little girl I had been only those 4 nights ago. This triggered a wild rage inside me, one I had no hopes of controlling. I was no longer that young naive woman, so easily controlled and manipulated. So damn unlovable and fragile._

 _The same madness I'd felt the first night of my turning reared it's head, and I didn't particularly care to stop it._

 _I sped to those double doors, and pushed with ferocity I was quickly coming familiar with. Sitting on the settee was the woman herself, no longer did she have that awful gaunt look on her face, and her eyes were no longer dull and lifeless. Obviously, the man had payed her a visit and gave him some of that blood that was the cause of all this upset._

 _The look on her face is something I still savour to this day. It was quite comical really. Her eyes bulged in surprise, and she choked on the tea she had been in the process of sipping. She turned this awful shade of red as the result of the coughing caused from the tea, and then so quickly she went as white as a ghost. Maybe she thought I was a ghost, I suspect she never thought to see me again, alive or dead._

 _"Hello mother!" My voice slithered, in a malicious tone I had never used before. The hatred I felt for this vile woman was immense, and I wasn't entirely sure how this situation would play out, or what I am capable of doing with this much anger inside me._

 _"My, my, don't you look surprised to see me?"_

 _Her face paled, and hands trembled causing the teacup to rattle noisy in her hands._

 _I felt myself smirk at her fear._

 _"Luc-, Lucreiza! You are..back, I was worr-ied." She stuttered nervously, I can hear her heart beating rapidly, and could practically smell her fear wrapping around me in a comforting blanket of warmth._

 _"You were?" I mask my face with an innocent look and a timid smile._

 _It was amazing to watch._

 _Her shoulders straightened, her hands steadied, her mouth settled into a mockery of a warm smile, and her eyes, well her eyes shined with care. But it wasn't care, one smell of her emotions and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that this woman isn't capable of feeling anything at all, least of all 'love'._

 _She practically reeked of smugness and triumph._

 _She thought she'd fooled me… again._

 _"Of course, darling! I am your mother. I was beside myself with worry for you."_

 _It took all of my willpower to stop myself from ripping her head clean off her shoulders._

 _"You didn't need to worry about me mother, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."_

 _"Yes, well, whether that be true or not, it's a mothers job to worry about her children."_

 _"So, you've worried for me still after all these years of separation?" I lean close to her ear, "Tell me mama, did you worry for me at all whilst you were here, and I was back in Rome?"_

 _I whisper tauntingly, "Tell me mama, did you worry for me when you made a deal with the devil? How much did you worry when you set me up for torture? Rape? DEATH? "_

 _I danced across the room, feeling hysteria rising up._

 _"Tell me mama, whilst you were hosting lavish parties, and living in this expensive house, did you worry about that decision you made all those years ago? Did the betrayal keep you up at night?"_

 _I carried on, "I bet it didn't, you aren't capable of feeling anything, not for me, not for Gio or Enzo!"_

 _I let out a burst of laughter._

 _"YOU ARE A HEARTLESS WENCH."_

 _I kneel in front of her, "Why? Why would you this to me? To anyone?"_

 _She stays silent. Fearful and cold._

 _"WHYYYY?" I wail in front of her._

 _She remains silent._

 _My hand latches onto her throat and squeezes._

 _"You are going to die tonight. Your actions have finally caught up with you. How could you possibly expect to get away with this?"_

 _I stop squeezing._

 _Looking deep into her eyes._

 _"Tell me mama, what was that mans name?"_

 _"Dimitri."_

 _"Just Dimitri?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"That's all I needed to know. Thank you."_

 _I watch as recognition sets on her face, "You just glamoured me?"_

 _I grin a big toothy grin at her._

 _"He turned you? YOU? How could he do this to me? Why would he want to change you of all the people? You are nothing. You belong in the sewers with all the other rats scurrying about. I should never have allowed you to live as a babe, I should have drowned you in the tub when I had the chance. I knew the moment you were born that you were one of the devils creations. You are not worthy of immortal life, but I am, I AM, I AM, I AM—" Unhinged ,she rambles on._

 _Again I reach for her throat._

 _"Shhhhhhh."_

 _She stops._

 _And with that, whilst looking deeply into her cold, empty eyes, I reach for her head, and with a sharp, quick twist, her head goes tumbling across the plush red carpet._

I left Paris quickly after that, careful to leave no trace that I was ever there. The house in which my mother lived in burnt to the ground, and both Isobel and her daughter moved somewhere far away from the events that took place.

I can't say I regret what I did. Killing my mother.

It's not something I can rejoice in. It's also not something I've ever felt guilty about.

I have a casual indifference towards it.

And her.

Years of hating and resentment got me nothing.

So I'm giving casual indifference a try, it's better not to care at all, than to care to much.

My broken, but still totally fixable heart, in like another 1000 years maybe, can tell you that.

* A/: Thanks everyone who has stuck with the story so far, it's been quite slow going, but I promise the story is going to be developing a lot in the next couple of chapters. Please let me know what you think so far,

Thanks.

Roisin :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

2008, Present day.

New York. That's where I've been living for the last ten years, it was starting to get rather dull around here now, with the constant noise, never-ending stink of piss, and my god, the people, are so damn rude.

I casually sit up from the plush bed I'd been sleeping in, yawning casually, then chuckling at my own humour. So many years on this earth and I still find comfort in doing something as mundane as faking a yawn, evening in, evening out. It's become a routine of sorts.

Striding out of the bed towards the tall arched windows, I press the panel with a push and place my finger on the scanning device. Within 3 seconds the blacked out shutters lift noiselessly and I'm staring at the bright lights of New York City below me.

The penthouse I'm staying in is part of the many vampire friendly hotels I own across America, I'm currently looking into expanding further, maybe into the UK, or even Asia, just need to meet the right type of investors. I'm currently having a hotel built in Jackson, my protégée Gareth is supervising the construction whilst I am otherwise occupied.

Gazing at the busy city below, I'm filled with a sudden sense of longing, crushing my dead heart with it's intensity. This isn't my home. I don't think I'm ever going to find home for as hard as Iv'e been trying, I have not come any closer.

The sooner I finish up my business here, the sooner I can return to Gareth, who is the only thing that has truly brought me a shadow of peace and happiness since—

 _Blue. Blue eyes the colour of a stormy sky, or the ocean on a winters day._

 _Smirking lips taunting me, goading me._

My brain quickly shuts down at the thought of him.

I need to feed.

I have one of my regular donors get sent up to my room.

Harvey, I think his name is.

I take his wrist and with practiced care, I sink my fangs into his soft flesh, ignoring his moans of delight.

I stop after I no longer feel that pressing hunger that was gnawing my stomach earlier, you can't take to much or you'll weaken them, or even kill them, so I'm always left unsatisfied, it's not like how it used to be before the authority decided to mainstream, you have to be careful not to kill the humans.

"You can go." I wave my hand dramatically towards the door, after he failed to leave the room after I'd finished.

He quickly rises and walks to the door with hurried steps, before leaving the room he hesitates, and I heard a jump in his heart.

I smell his curiosity.

"Did you want to ask me something, Harvey?" I walk slowly towards him, enjoying the smell of fear coming off him, along with the lust he feels for me.

"Uhhh, ye-s, I wan-ted, to know, why?" He pauses for a second "Why only drink from the wrist? Why never the neck?"

I'm surprised by his question, I never expected for him to notice, to be honest I always thought he wasn't all there, so it took a couple of seconds for me to regain my composure and fix my slack jaw.

"Now, now, Harvey dear, why so curious?" I circle him with a grin on my face.

"I don't know, Iv'e always wanted to know."

"Hmm, shame you are never going to find out then, huh kid." I let out a chuckle and walk away towards the bedroom. Stopping as soon as I hear the soft thud of the door closing.

My eyes close involuntarily.

 _Soft lips trail down my neck with soothing sensual heat._

My brain is trying to shut down again—

 _Desperate hands trail down my naked arched back with urgency._

Stop.

 _Cool palms cup my face with tenderness._

 _Hands gripping each other with ferocity._

 _Fingers gripping my hair with passion_

STOP IT. Enough, enough.

I push the memories away.

And then I take my shower.

I call Gareth later that evening.

"Hello, _piccolo!_ " My heart warms a little at the thought of Gareth "How is my hotel doing? Have you had to kill anyone yet?" I laugh out with genuine mirth.

" Luc, how I've missed your voice so! I don't even get an how are you, this fine evening? I see how it is, these bloody hotels of yours." His welsh accented voice trails off with a laugh, unable to keep his tone serious.

"Your hotel is fine, everything is on schedule, so don't worry your pretty little socks off." I can't help but roll my eyes and smile at his choice of words.

"I'm coming to Jackson, now—"

"What about that 'business that needed to be taken care of'?" His voice asks knowingly. My annoyance spikes.

"Nothing that can't be solved in Jackson, Gareth!" I state in my no nonsense tone.

"Okay, okay, I'll ask you again when you are not so grouchy." His voice teases and trembles with refrained laughter.

"Could you please do me a favour, _piccolo_? Make sure the house is ready for my arrival?" I ask with a grin, knowing he will do it.

"Of course, cariad!" He goes on "I can't wait to see you, I've missed you, luc!"

Gosh, I'd missed him too.

We only truly had each other.

Best friends. Mother. Son.

Words can't describe the bond we share, as maker and protégée. The idea of turning anyone else fills me with dread, I couldn't imagine caring about them as much as I do Gareth, and that would not be fair.

"And I you, my child. I'll see you tomorrow." With that said I hang up the phone.

I make the arrangements for my traveling to Jackson tomorrow, hesitant for a second at the danger of traveling in a travel coffin during the day . God knows anyone could get to me whilst I'm sleeping, at my most vulnerable.

I'll push past my fear, I'll have too.

With the knowledge that my move to Jackson is now certain, a sense of peace fills me.

The longing I'd been feeling for so many years, dulls a fraction.

I'm certain that things will change with this move.

Call it a sixth sense.

I lay on the penthouse couch, eyes closed, thinking of nothing and everything at the same time.

 _Lips touch the back of my hand, sending awareness through my body._

 _Head resting against my naked stomach, my fingers twirling the blonde strands absently._

 _Laughter filling the room with warmth, and his smile, god, it makes my knees weak._

 _Laying in bed. Certain. Full of a love that knows no limits. No bounds. So consuming, it's almost maddening._

 _Teeth biting into my neck. Pleasure. Desire. Love._

 _Words shared._

 _"_ _Your neck belongs to me. Your body belongs to me. Your blood belongs to me. You, min karlek, Lucrezia, belong with me."_

 _Warmth of his blood slipping down my throat._

 _"_ _Mine."_

My eyes open.

My brain shoves the memories away.

I call the maid to replace my pillow.

This one is soaked with blood.

Blood from my bloody tears.

A/N: Thanks everyone that had favourited, followed and took time to review _Twisted Fate._ It truly means so much to even know that people are even reading my story, so please continue, and feel free to let me know what you think, and ask any questions.

This is the first chapter where we really see who Lucrezia Capello really is, and the story is start to have a sense of direction. I hope you like where I'm going with it so far.

 **Translation:**

 **Carriad : darling (Welsh)**

 **Piccolo : little one ( talian)**

 **Min Karlek : my love ( Swedish)**

Don't take my word for it, google translate helped me out a little there ;)

Thanks guys,

Roisin x


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _1941, London._

 _London. That's my place of residence as of the moment, and gosh, did I pick the wrong time to move from my gorgeous villa in Spain._

 _Bombs dropping every which way with only the faint whistle sound as a warning._

 _The city was slowly crumbling, and death and destruction surrounded me, something I had hoped to get some blissful reprieve from here in London._

 _No such luck._

 _My time in Spain was massacre after massacre, and I'd only just managed to get myself together after years of killing humans relentlessly and completely unnecessarily._

 _I've only just come back to myself after years of me allowing myself to be swallowed in the darkness._

 _Guilt always lingered around my black soul. It hadn't left me since the first day I was turned into a vampire._

 _The only time I felt some form of relief and happiness was with—_

 _'_ _NO, Lucrezia.'_

 _'_ _You can go an evening without thinking about him.'_

 _'_ _You can go an evening without killing someone in consequence of your heartbreak.'_

 _'_ _You can do this.'_

 _These embarrassing inner pep talks with myself have become a daily occurrence since I'd come back to myself that evening in Spain, when I was seconds away from murdering an innocent child during one of my episodes of insanity._

 _I shudder at the memory._

 _How close I came to going down a path I would never be able to come back from._

 _I'd left Spain in hopes of starting fresh here, in London, only to be surrounded with death, bombs, and loss._

 _The Blitz._

 _Germany's endless nightly bombing across Britain._

 _It proved both unsafe for vampires and humans alike._

 _One of my associates, Gustav, met a gooey end when one of the bombs hit one of his local feeding spots, the bomb wouldn't have killed him, it would have just caused some serious damage, but the fact that he was in a bar, surrounded by wood, wasn't the brightest ideas he has ever had. It unfortunately cost him his life._

 _I walk through the dimly lit streets towards the infirmary where I had spent my last 5 evenings trying to help and save as many lives as possible._

 _I don't fool myself into thinking I'm doing this out of the goodness of my non-beating heart._

 _I'm doing this in hopes of erasing some of my victims faces that have plagued my mind since I woke up from my madness._

 _In hopes of forgetting the terrified looks on their face when they released that they were going to die._

 _I'm doing it because I want to erase the bad things I've done, and try and make my wrong doings better by doing something kind and selfless._

 _I'm neither of those things._

 _Kind or selfless_

 _I'm doing this because I'm selfish._

 _I'm doing this because it's the only thing that brings me some semblance of normality and allows the images of my victims to ebb a little from my mind._

 _Any selfless person would allow themselves to be consumed by the guilt and memories , because thats what they rightly deserve. Why should I be able to forget? What right do I have to go on with my immortal life, blissfully undisturbed by my actions?_

 _I have none._

 _But like I said, I'm not selfless or kind, so I'm going to try._

 _The large grey stone building looms ahead, and a take an unnecessary breath in order to prepare myself for the horrific sights I'm about to witness._

 _Men, woman, children lay side by side, some lucky enough to have a cot, others had to make do with the cold floor._

 _They moan and writhe in pain._

 _Death doesn't seem to discriminate._

 _I make my way to the darkest corner of the room, where a young child lies, his chest barley rising and his face is a horrible grey colour._

 _It's like he's already dead._

 _My heart goes out to the poor boy._

 _He's too far gone for my blood to be of any assistance._

 _I lay my cool hand against the boy's clammy forehead, and move the hair resting on his brow back and forth in soothing motions._

 _"_ _Ma?" A whisper so quiet crackles from his lips._

 _I'm reminded of how much I used to wish for my mothers touch back when I was a human child. How the idea of this woman, holding me, and caring for me would make all the hurt disappear._

 _I grasp his tiny hand and place a soft kiss against his knuckles, "Go to sleep, innamorato. Go to sleep and find peace. Don't be afraid, child. Go to sleep."_

 _I feel my eyes well with bloody tears as I wait for the boy to take his last breath._

 _It doesn't take long._

 _Once I can no longer hear the boys strained heartbeat, I quickly raise from the kneeling position I had been in and straighten my skirts._

 _"_ _Are ya an angel?." I hear an accented voice whisper from the cot beside the boys._

 _I jump slightly at the interruption from my thoughts._

 _The man lying in the bed was looking at me with a look akin to wonder._

 _His words make me want to laugh at the absurdity and cluelessness of his statement._

 _As it goes I couldn't help the small smile that graced my lips, feeling utterly foreign and bizarre._

 _"_ _You know nothing, child." His eyes widen at my words._

 _"_ _Child? I look to be a few years older than you, mam." I actually do feel laughter rising up in my stomach at the bizarreness of this conversation._

 _"_ _Like I said, you know nothing."_

 _"_ _I know that what you did for Jimmy just now was an act of kindness, it needs to be acknowledged by someone, so I suppose that someone has to be me." He rolls his eyes slightly as though it's a hindrance, but I can see that he genuinely believes his words._

 _"_ _One act of kindness can't wash away all the bad things I've done." I feel the words glide out of my mouth without a care._

 _How disturbing._

 _If I spend a minute longer conversing with this man, I may end up spilling all my secrets._

 _"_ _I suppose it can't." His brown eyes narrow slightly in thought._

 _"_ _But what you did for that boy, holding him like that, talking to him, that has to count for something. I have to believe that." The deep anguish and pain in his eyes drew me closer to his side._

 _It was something I saw when I truly looked at myself._

 _When I looked past the cool mask of indifference that I wore everyday_

 _I look him._

 _He has fair skin, with small freckles speckled across his face, giving him a slightly youthful appearance. His hair is a deep auburn colour, and hangs limply on his head. His jaw is strong and angular, contradicting the freckles, as it made him look more masculine._

 _He reminds me of my brother, Giovanni._

 _The human I undoubtedly loved the most in my mortal life._

 _The idea of this man dying, because he undoubtedly is._

 _I can practically hear the fluid that is slowly filling up his lungs, drowning him silently from the inside out._

 _Fills me with an odd sense of panic and dread._

 _"_ _What's your name child?" I feel compelled to ask._

 _"_ _Gareth, ma'm. My name is Gareth."_

 _I already know that I can't let this man die._

 _I would heal him, and he would be fine._

 _But with the way the war is going on, he is likely going to have to enlist to fight, so my efforts would then be wasted._

 _I already know that I can't let this man die._

 _So._

 _I'll turn him._

 **A/N**

 **HEY EVERYONE!**

 **Thank you so much too all you who have stuck with me with this story so far. Thanks for the reviews/favourites/follows.**

 **This chapter is necessary to the plot, even though it might be slightly boring. I tried to make it as interesting as I could, and I hopefully answered some questions regarding who Gareth is.**

 **Eric, will be coming soon. Bare with me. You will definitely see some interaction between him and Lucrezia in the next chapter, whether it's in a form of a flashback or a reunion will have to stay a surprise ;)**

 ** _Keep doing what you are doing, it's nice to know people like my work._**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 ** _Roisin x_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I wake up as night falls with a startled gasp. I don't usually dream so vividly, but lately every time I go to sleep for the day, my mind is plagued by memories of my past. It seems the past is still desperately clinging onto me like an annoying leech, unable to leave me have a moment of peace, even in my sleep.

The memory of Gareth must have been triggered due to my subconscious recognising the distance between us slowly closing. I can feel the bond pulsing stronger as opposed to the faint lingering I felt in New York.

Soon we shall be reunited.

Inside the coffin my hand reaches for the latch to open the lid.

My eyes open and I'm greeted by a very anxious looking middle aged man.

I sit up as gracefully as one can when trying to manoeuvre themselves out of a sardine can. These bloody travel coffins aren't exactly known for their comfort.

Now standing up I turn to greet the man. I can smell his unease and fear, and I can't help the thrill of pleasure that sneaks through me, knowing that this mortal man knows me as his superior.

"Bob is it? How very stereotypical, you americans don't do much favours for yourselves do you?" The man, Bob, visibly trembles at the sound of my voice and his hands quickly reach out to straighten his name tag.

His mouth opens and closes multiple times before he speaks, "Uhh, yes, Bob, my name—"

"Now Bob, take a deep breathe, you don't need to fear me, I'm not going to eat you." As if I would ever drink from this man, his blood reeks of stale cigarettes and cheap whisky.

I laugh at the shocked expression on his face, his face then twists into an offended scowl and his back straightens in attempt to suck in his rounded beer belly.

"Why are you here Bob? Gareth couldn't make it?" My fake smile steadily in place in order to calm the human. I start walking towards the awaiting black SUV.

"ERM, he sent me here to come get you, he mentioned something about last minute touch ups at your home."

I nod just too show that I heard, climb into the car, and slam the door with a more force than was really necessary. The delayed reunion with Gareth souring my mood slightly.

Soon we arrived at the house, my mouth parted in surprise at the vast changes Gareth had made with the decor. My stomach turned slightly, not sure whether I liked the changes for the better., Gareth had done his job well, and I could hardly recognise it, therefore my genius plan of forgetting my past and the painful memories linked to it was well under way.

I felt a huge smile spread across my face, the first one in months, the moment I heard the excited squeal coming from inside the house.

"OH MY GOODNESS, OH MY GOODNESS, OH MY GOODNESS" The chanting was all that was heard until I was knocked flat on my arse due to the impact of my piccalo's excitement.

"I've missed you, Luc, so damn much, we can never be separated this long again." He whispered his voice shaking whilst his arms remained tightly around me.

We stayed in the embrace, clutching at each other.

"Let me look at you, piccolo." I gently removed his head from where it was buried in my neck and notice the trails of blood on his cheeks. "Darling, I'm here, everything is better now." I smirk at him aware of how my arrogance would amuse him and judging from his eye-roll it worked.

"How is it you look older when we cannot age?" I tease him, my tone filled with affection as I gazed into the eyes of my only family.

"Must be your eye sight, luc. It's getting worse with old age." He teased with a wink, before gently pulling me towards the house. "Come, let me give you the grand tour."

"Surely it hasn't changed that much…" From the look on his face, I can see I am greatly mistaken.

We spend the night catching up, gossiping, and being a family again.

When it comes to going to sleep when dawn comes, my stomach fills with anxiety, and my heart flutters in excitement and dread at the thought of dreaming of _him._

 **A/N: As you can see I haven't updated for a really long time, and i'm really sorry for the people were actually reading this and enjoying it. I'm not going to lie, I did loose interest and with life getting so distracting, exams, blegh it was easier to just give up. HOWEVER, MY INTEREST HAS RETURNED, i just hope you guys are still into reading this and sticking it out with me. Please let me know if you want me to continue.**

 **This chapter is so short, I'm really sorry about that (man, i have a lot to apologise for), but my inspiration did hit me at 3am last night. Promise the next chapter will be exciting, and we will be getting a flashback of Eric and Lucrezia, and their first meeting.**

 ** _Thanks guys,_**

 ** _Roisin x_**


End file.
